valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 09: Assassinate Maximilian (Pt.1)
Story Crowe: There's a new mission for you from HQ. Kurt: Yes sir. Crowe: There is no missive, this time. I'll be giving you your orders by word only. Crowe: Kill Maximillian. Kurt: What? Crowe: I'm telling you to go assasinate Maximillian. Kurt: Are you serious about this? Crowe: HQ does seem to want this to happen. Kurt: You're making this sound easy. I do not think anything of the sort would succeed. Crowe: I'll give you some of the material that's been passed down from HQ. Look it over and tell me if your mind has changed. Kurt: Intel? ..This is?! Kurt: ..and that concludes it, our mission this time is to fight our way into Ghirlandaio.. 21: That's impossible! Giulio: So they're telling us to go drop dead, in a roundabout way. Imca: Not possible. 56: This is the worst.. Leila: I'd love to have Maximillian gone myself but HQ needs to be taught a thing or two first! Alfons: HQ does seriously need to be taught something this time. Riela: Wait, everybody! Think about this calmly! Kurt: As she says, we disobey and we will face the firing squad.. I hope you haven't forgotten that? 3: The lad is right. We can't get anything done if we don't spend time to think it over. Kurt: Yes, we'll do the most we can with our circumstances. Gusurg: Kurt, I know well what you're capable of and I trust you. ..but, I'm just not satisfied with this. Gusurg: The command in HQ is questionable, there are unanswered questions all over the place! Gusurg: They think killing the enemy commander will put an end to the war.. If that's what they think they should do it themselves! If it's even possible..! Annika: What's wrong Gusurg? You're not like yourself! 45: He's been like this since Borger.. It must be really bugging him. Kurt: Just like everyone, I had my doubts when I was first told to do this. But Lieutenant Colonel let me have a look at some intel that made me think otherwise. Alfons: Oh, let's hear about that shall we. Kurt: The enemy fortress, Ghirlandaio, has not received any troop reinforcements since the two last months. 21: Is that for real?! Are you saying the enemy forces have not increased in number at all? Kurt: The Imperials may have retreated back from the south, but right now they are maintaining a large theatre. Kurt: Just like we confirmed during the mission with His Eminence Borgia, the enemy frontlines and several points of importance are the only places they have set up garrison. Riela: What does that mean? Kurt: Ghirlandaio may be literally empty at this moment. Valerie: Is that true? Kurt: I personally think it is worth the trip to confirm it. Gusurg: A single platoon taking an entire fortress is absolutely ridiculous! Kurt: Even then, we can only do as ordered. Our squad. Kurt: (Though, this does beg the question, who provided this intel...?) Kurt: (Crowe may have said this came from above but..) Isler: Some daring operation this is, assasination. Isler: Though, Maximillian is indeed a threat to us all. Isler: If he dies, so be it. Isler: And if the Nameless get wiped out, it doesn't matter as well. That's what they are for. Isler: Hm.. hehehe. Chapter Brief As already discussed, we will move towards Ghirlandaio, and carry out the assasination of the enemy commander-in-chief, Maximillian. Without question, we'll have to get past the enemy line set up around the fortress. The intel provided has suggested that the forces surrounding the fortress have thinned. We will break through their first line of defense, then move to a point where we can observe the fortress. If the chance to get into the fortress presents itself, we will use it carefully and break in, then put an end to the war if we are given the opportunity. Break in, achieve our goal, and get out quick. There is no telling what the chances of success are, but if this goes well, we may as well bring an end to the fight right now. The mission is worth the risk. 'Extra Event - ダハウの見解' Dahau's perspective Dahau: This has started to become interesting. Lydia: Seems the Nameless are going out to assasinate Maximillian. Zig: Are you sure it's a good idea to leave them alone? Dahau: We won't earn much credit for destroying a squad like them. Dahau: Besides, I'd like to see what they can do myself. Lydia: Should we place a bet then? I bet 10,000 on them dying. Zig: I put 10,000 on the Nameless not being able to even get in. Dahau: They'll get inside, but fail on their objective, I bet 20,000. Dahau: That man alone will be able to do what ordinary people won't even be able to think of. Lydia: You really like that guy don't you? Dahau: I'd be lying if I said I hated him. Zig: Do you think there's any chance of them succeeding in killing Maximillian at all? Dahau: There is nothing that I may breach on the subject. Dahau: If he should die here then it only means that he was only of this calibre. For "him" alone at least, I'd like to think it would not happen. Lydia: Who do you refer to exactly by "him"? Dahau: I'll leave you guessing. Battle Route A= Route A 'Story' 'Mission Briefing' We have encountered an Imperial heavy armor unit while heading towards Ghirlandaio fortress. Take both bases at area 2 and area 5 respectively. 'Strategy' Your main camp will not be used in this mission, so you can simply leave an assault in the base. Deploy Kurt as an assault and give him the ZM-MPX weapon, if you don't have it, you will have to sneak past a heavy trooper. Give Kurt possibly two other lancers, or one lancer and one assault. Leave your tank undeployed, and you must have a fencer. You may decide to give your tank the lamp modification, but it is not necessary. Phase 1 #Activate Direct Command now. Bring your companions directly north, handle the heavy trooper (you need the ZM-MPX to do this reliably) end your turn in the base. It might be difficult for Kurt to survive this if the random spawn tank appears as well, but it is not crucial. #Take the base. #Free action. #Deploy a scout and go through the western alleyway into the base. You need a master scout for this to happen in one CP. #Free action. #Bring in your fencer to handle the Heavy Trooper, fencer attacks cannot be retaliated against. #Same action. #Bring in a trooper into the area to clear the area of any snipers. #Bring an assault into area 5 to defend the base. Phase 2 #Bring your tank into area 5 and move south for the middle base. Interrupt the heavy trooper fire by using your aim. End your turn by firing into the heavy trooper's body. #Bring a sniper into area 5 and take out the heavy trooper. #Bring a master scout into area 5 to take the middle base, use the trench. #Handle the random spawn tank if it's there. #Move your tank toward the other base, interrupt the heavy trooper as usual. End turn by firing into it's body. #Bring a sniper into the middle base to take out the heavy trooper. #Bring a fencer into area 3 north to handle the heavy trooper. #Same action. Phase 3 #Shell the last base in area 5 using your tank. Move in for a free withdraw later. #Take the base using a scout from the middle base. #Same action. #Withdraw your tank, deploy it into area 3. Move it downwards and shell the middle of the base, it doesn't matter if you can't see enemies. #Deploy a scout from the north of area 3 to take this base. #Bring in a fencer to deal with the heavy trooper. #Same action. #Bring an assault into area 2 and go directly east, take the base. #Free action. You may move an assault from your area 2 west base up the ladder to watch over the enemy base in the south. Phase 4 #Deploy a fencer into your west base in area 2 to move up the ladder and handle the heavy trooper. #Same action. Take the base. #Deploy a master scout in if you have one and move for the last base. Don't fight the heavy trooper and the tank, use your grenade rifle if you have it equipped, if not, just end your turn. #Bring in Imca into the west base using Open Fire, take the ladder up and take out the tank using it. #Free action, take out the tank if it isn't dead yet. #Move your scout in to take the base. 'Rewards' EXP 3300 DCT 4400 Elliot Oates joins the squad. Elliot: I simply can't get used to calling myself 18. Elliot: This squad has some really cute ladies too, pleased to meet all of you. |-| Route B= Route B 'Story' 'Mission Briefing' An Imperial heavy infantry squad has been encountered while heading towards Ghirlandaio fortress through the forests. Eliminate all enemy presence in all areas. This is an infiltration operation, as such, the units you may deploy initially are limited. 'Strategy' This mission requires you to eradicate all Imperials so the very first thing you should set up is a way to kill heavy troopers in one turn. Change your tank weapon to the KrM10Pg (with MG, for intercept fire) and equip the periscope to increase it's accuracy. You can add the Imperial tank paint to increase your armor damage by +10 but that is probably not necessary with the KrM turret. You need two fencers, one with anti-personnel trinkets to guarantee a kill on a crouched fencer or assault. Start the mission with just Kurt and your tank. Have Kurt be an assault for this with the ZM-MPX. Note: This mission is harder to get an S with taking into account RnG factors like Heavy Troopers dodging tank bolts. Phase 1 #Move Kurt west, take out the Ace and end your turn when the heavy trooper prepares to fire at you. #Continue Kurt down and take out the Heavy Trooper, take the base. #Move your tank south, then bump your vehicle into the Heavy Trooper so that you're at the closest possible distance, fire your KrM10Pg into it's head. End your turn in the enemy camp. #Deploy a scout to take the southeast camp. Withdraw your tank. #Free action. Use this turn to kill any fencers that are in range of any camps. #Deploy your tank into Area 5, move it west, take out the Heavy Trooper in the same manner then return to base. #Free shot using your tank, move it into the base for a full ammo refill at the beginning of next turn. Do not withdraw it. Phase 2 #Bring a Fencer in to deal with any light targets in area 5. Withdraw it. #Move your tank north to deal with the Heavy Troopers. Kill one and move it back into base. #Same action. #Move Kurt south to deal with the Heavy Trooper. #Use Kurt to take the base. #deploy an Armored Tech in your area 3 base, end turn your turn as far east as possible facing the west direction. Phase 3 #Deploy a fencer in area 5 to take the north base. #Heal the fencer with a ragnaid using an engineer if you have to. #Take the north base. #Same action. #Free action. #Deploy your tank into area 3, move it into the base after taking down a heavy trooper. #Take the southwest base in area 5 using a scout. Phase 4 #Move your tank as much west as possible to provide vision, end your turn by firing into the body of a heavy trooper. #Bring Imca into the base using Open Fire, take down all Heavy Troopers. #Take the southwest base from your northwest base using a master scout. #Clear the rest of the enemies you can see. There may be a fencer hidden in area 5 northwest. 'Rewards' EXP 4200 DCT 6400 Giselle joins Ace Drop: ZM2Kar Trivia Category:Article stubs Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 2 Missions